SECRET BASE
by Ori91ri
Summary: Orangtua Hiyori bertugas mengurus RS cabang milik mereka di sebuah pulau kecil. Otomatis Hiyori turut serta, dan melanjutkan pendidikan di sebuah SMA terkeren di sana. Hal-hal aneh mulai Hiyori alami, serta teman sekelas dan guru-guru yang tak kalah aneh perlahan 'membuka matanya' tentang 'sisi lain' pulau ini.
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya dapat ide buat bikin ff Noragami. Yah meski tetep abal dan sangat rekasaya [?] yang penting udah turut serta memeriahkan perfanfic-an Noragami di alam semesta.

Selamat membacaaaa~

* * *

Author: ORI91RI

Disclaimer: Adachitoka

Summary: Mati kutu Hiyori di tempat berpijaknya saat ini. Terjebak, ah, lebih tepatnya terkurung. Dalam ruang sempit yang dihuni rongsokan, kertas plastik berserakan, dan sampah-sampah lain yang turut menyumpal pandangan.

Hiyori tak pernah menyangka akan langsung jadi korban bully di hari pertama SMA-nya. Oleh seseorang yang berwajah tampan tapi kelakuannya teramat menjengkelkan.

"Toloooong! Siapapun, keluarkan aku dari tempat sampah iniiii!"

* * *

Helai-helai bunga sakura beterbangan tertiup angin pagi bulan April. Warna cerahnya tampak menyilaukan mata membuat siapapun mengerling. Dedaunan perdu masih basah oleh embun yang perlahan mencair.

Hiyori menghentikan langkah tepat di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Ia edarkan pandangan ke segala arah menatap pepohonan sakura. Lalu sejenak memejamkan mata. Ah, aroma segar tercium di hidungnya, aroma dari semangat dan keriangan para siswa.

"_Hiyo... ri..._"

Sebuah hembusan angin ber'aroma lain' seakan membawa suara panggilan untuknya. Sayup, namun jelas terdengar di telinga. Membuat matanya terbelalak seketika. Spontan menoleh melongok mencari-cari arah sumber suara.

"_Hi... yo... riiii..._"

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Hiyori bergidik. Karena di manapun matanya memandang hanya keceriaan siswa-siswi lain yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang memandang dirinya, tak ada. Lalu... Suara siapa itu?

"_Hi... yori_!"

#DEG!

Kali ini Hiyori yakin bahwa panggilan barusan adalah asli dari seseorang. Suara itu tetap sama seperti yang sebelumnya ia dengar. Tapi ia tetap tak mendapati siapapun yang benar-benar menatapnya untuk sekedar mengajak ngobrol atau berkenalan.

Hiyori mulai beranjak. Langkahnya tertuju pada gerbang masuk yang riuh oleh siswa-siswi. Ia tak peduli suara siapa itu tadi. Mungkin hanya orang iseng, yang jelas ia tak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya dikerjai.

Begitu sampai di loker sepatu, Hiyori mencium 'aroma lain' yang sempat terendus hidungnya tadi. Sejenak ia hentikan aktifitas mengganti sepatunya. Lalu mendongak mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan ke kiri. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada satupun dari siswa-siswi di sana yang memandang ke arahnya. Hiyori pun mulai tak enak hati.

Hiyori sengaja berdiam, semenit, dua menit, 'aroma lain' itu masih belum hilang.

"Iki Hiyori bukan?"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh pelan.

"Ya, aku. Ano...?"

"Ah, pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu di kelas, toilet, lapangan, kantin, tempat parkir, dan tempat-tempat lain, ternyata kau masih di sini..."

"Ano... kau siapa? Dan ada perlu apa?" Hiyori mulai curiga dan sedikit emosi. Jelas sekali 'aroma lain' tadi menguar dari tubuh siswa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ahaha, aku teman sekelasmu. Nanti juga kenal. Sekarang ayo ku antar ke ruang guru, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa? Untuk apa bertemu denganku?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Ayo jalan, atau..."

"Atau... apa?"

"Naiklah ke punggungku..."

"T‒tidaaaak!"

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang guru, siswa itu bercerita banyak entah tentang apa, yang jelas Hiyori tak menggubrisnya. Ia sendiri malah sibuk mengamati sosok yang sedang berjalan sambil mengoceh di depannya itu. Sisi bawah kemeja seragamnya yang sebelah kanan tak dimasukkan. Celana kotak-kotaknya pun digulung sampai betis. Rambut gelapnya tampak lembut melambai tertiup angin. Di lehernya terlilit selembar kain kumal. Dan sebuah tindikan di telinga kanan.

"Apa-apaan orang ini?" pikir Hiyori.

"Oo? Apa?" yang dimaksud pun sontak menoleh.

"He? A‒apa? Aku tidak bicara apapa..."

Hiyori heran, kenapa mendadak siswa itu menyahut apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Dan sekarang siswa itu malah berhenti jalan, terus diam sambil menatap datar ke arah belakang Hiyori.

"Owa! Aku ketahuan!" Siswa itu panik dengan lebay.

Hiyori penasaran, ia bermaksud menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilihat siswa di depannya itu. Tapi secara cepat siswa itu memegang pipi Hiyori lalu mengalihkan ke arah lain.

"Ah, ayo. Itu dia ruang gurunya!" Siswa itu menggeret tangan Hiyori menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

"Taraa!" Sesampainya di sana ia dorong badan gadis itu dan buru-buru mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Kasar sekali kau! Oi! Kenapa pintunya kau kunci? Dan kenapa... aku hanya sendirian di sini...?! Oi!" teriak Hiyori.

"Ahaha, gomen, gomen. Untuk sementara tetaplah tenang di tempat ini."

Hiyori terus menggerakkan gagang pintu itu tapi nihil, mau bagaimanapun yang namanya dikunci jelas takkan bisa ia buka hanya dengan berusaha menarik gagang pintunya. Emosi Hiyori makin menjadi ketika ia dengar suara langkah kaki siswa tadi semakin sayup. Menjauh, sayup, jauh, makin jauh, dan hilang, tak lagi terdengar.

Mati kutu Hiyori di tempat berpijaknya saat ini. Terjebak, ah, lebih tepatnya terkurung. Dalam ruang sempit penuh rongsok berserakan, kertas plastik bertebaran, dan sampah-sampah lain yang turut menyumpal pandangan.

Hiyori tak pernah menyangka akan langsung jadi korban bully di hari pertama SMA-nya. Oleh seseorang yang berwajah tampan tapi kelakuannya teramat menjengkelkan. Ia pun merasa bodoh karena tak curiga saat siswa itu mengajaknya berjalan di lorong kelas-kelas yang sepi. Ini bukan ruang guru, dan yang jelas ini bisa disebut sebagai penculikan.

"Toloooong! Siapapun, keluarkan aku dari tempat sampah iniiii!"

* * *

Desiran angin sejuk menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca UKS yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Hiyori terlena. Kepalanya terasa berkedut-kedut pening, pandangannya samar-samar, bayangan benda yang tertangkap retina matanya pun seolah berputar. Kejadian pagi tadi masih jelas tergambar di ingatan. Namun ia tak yakin siapa yang mengeluarkannya dari ruangan kotor nan pengap tadi. Bahkan ia tak paham apa yang membuatnya sampai terbaring di UKS tanpa baju...!

Seketika airmata Hiyori luluh. Pikirannya mulai kacau oleh berbagai prasangka buruk yang otomatis menguasai nalarnya. Ia menyangka dirinya telah diperkosa.

"Mungkinkah dia...?" Hiyori menekan dada.

Dan tak ia sangka, 'aroma lain' milik tubuh seseorang yang ia maksud barusan langsung tercium jelas seakan memenuhi ruangan. Lalu sedetik kemudian menghilang.

"Hiyoriiiin... Kau sudah sadar sayang?" seorang perempuan tergopoh menghampiri Hiyori. Lalu menubruk tubuh Hiyori yang masih terbaring.

"A‒ap‒apa ini?!" Hiyori shock setengah mati saat perempuan tadi menekan dada kirinya.

"Araa... Hiyorin manis sekali tidur tanpa busana... Kawaii!"

"S‒stoooopp! Aku bukan yuriiii!" pekik Hiyori.

Reflek ia mendorong tubuh perempuan itu sampai nyungsep ke lantai.

"Hi‒Hiyorin, kejahahahaham!"

"M‒maaf! Habisnyaa..."

"Ahaha, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku juga bukan yuri kok, jadi santai saja." Perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

"Pakai ini." Ia menyodorkan seragam olahraga pada Hiyori.

Mau tak mau Hiyori menerimanya.

"Jaa~"

"T‒tunggu...!" Hiyori tak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendirian di situ. Ia bermaksud menanyakan beberapa hal tentang apa yang telah menimpa dirinya pada perempuan aneh di dekatnya itu.

"Hm? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Kau tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu..."

"Owa~ Aku lupaa~ Namaku Kofuku, aku guru IPS mu. Yoroshiiiikuuuu~"

"G‒guru?"

"Em, em... Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Ano... Apakah Bu Kofuku tahu kenapa aku bisa terbaring tanpa baju di tempat ini?" Hiyorin benar-benar lupa apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tahu. Apa Hiyorin ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Ah! Tentu!"

"Jadi begini kronologisnyaa~ Aku sedang dihukum membersihkan kolam renang. Tiba-tiba Hiyorin jatuh dari jendela ruang klub Manga lantai 2. Jatuuuuh~ lalu **blung**~! Nyemplung."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah orang ini lakukan sampai mendapat hukuman?" gumam Hiyori terheran.

"Hee? Hiyorin bicara apa barusan?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak..."

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Hiyori langsung teringat seseorang.

"Apakah Bu Kofuku kenal seorang siswa berambut gelap, seragamnya tidak rapi, kupingnya tindikan, dan di lehernya terlilit kain kumal?"

"Aaa~ pakai kain di leher... mungkin yang Hiyorin maksud dia?" Kofuku menunjuk ke arah jendela yang saat itu terdengar riuh di luarnya.

Buru-buru Hiyori menghampiri jendela lalu melongokkan kepala.

Tepat! Seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kaki yang lain terlipat ke lutut sambil menjewer sepasang kupingnya di bawah tiang bendera itulah target jawaban dari pertanyaan Hiyori barusan.

Seketika alis Hiyori mengkerut tajam. Hatinya cukup lama membendung emosi yang tertahan. Tak buang waktu, ia langsung mengenakan seragam olahraga yang kucel karena diremasnya sedari tadi.

Setelah selesai mengenakan seragam olahraganya, Hiyori beranjak tanpa permisi.

"Howo~ Hukuman itu... Dia pasti berulah lagi, membuat Pak Kepsek marah lagi, nakal lagi, lagi dan lagi..." Kalimat Kofuku yang ini sukses menghentikan langkah Hiyori.

Hiyori benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kalau saja siswa yang dimaksud oleh bu gurunya barusan itu memang benar sangat nakal, maka di hari pertama SMA Hiyori ini bisa dijadikan pertanda buruk‒lebih tepatnya pertanda sial. Ya, di hari pertamanya Hiyori bertemu guru aneh dan siswa nakal, mereka berdua sama-sama pecicilan. Sial...

"Bu Kofuku... Terimakasih."

* * *

Langkah kaki Hiyori berhenti tepat di hadapan siswa yang sedang dihukum di bawah tiang bendera. Matanya tajam mengamati gerak-gerik konyolnya. Sudah jelas dihukum tapi malah nyambi menyanyikan lagu anak TK. Membuat emosi Hiyori makin menggelora.

"Hei, kau yang tadi pagi. Emm, Hiyori...?"

"Ya... Kau..."

Mendadak 'aroma lain' siswa itu tercium hidungnya. Dan entah kenapa aaroma itu membuat emosinya luruh seketika.

"Ada perlu apa Hiyori?"

"A‒aku..."

Tiba-tiba waktu seakan terhenti sejenak. Mata Hiyori terbelalak. Tampak siswa di hadapannya itu melayang ‒slow motion‒ ke arahnya.

#BRUASSH

Mata Hiyori terpejam. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh siswa itu. Tercium bau wangi segar seperti permen rasa vanilla anggur. Sedetik kemudian bulir-bulir air dingin terasa mengalir di pipi dan lengannya. Seketika ia membuka mata. Lagi-lagi ia terbelalak. Siswa yang mendekapnya itu basah kuyup oleh cairan setengah kental berbau wangi yang sempat tercium olehnya tadi.

"K‒kau... Air apa... ini?" tanya Hiyori.

"Milkshake, honey. Ini persembahan untuk kita ahahahaha..."

"Jangan becanda!" Hiyori kembali emosi. Ia tak menyangka akan mengalami hal aneh untuk kesekian kali.

"Em, tapi inilah kenyataannya."

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Hiyori menoleh dan mendongak, matanya tajam mengamati, mencari-cari siapa yang telah menyiramkan Milkshake sebanyak itu pada mereka.

"Ah, biasanya di sini cuma aku yang badung, jadi‒"

"Jangan bilang kalau yang menyiramkan tadi adalah kau?!"

"Ahahaha mungkin. Karena aku ingin pura-pura mendekapmu..." jawab siswa itu sambil tersipu.

"AAAA~! Kenapa nasibku jadi kacau begini, Tuhan?! Dosa besar apa aku?!"

‒Tu Bi Kontinyu‒

* * *

R&R ONEGAAAAAIIII~!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Summary: Hiyori tak menyangka ternyata acara pemilihan tadi memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Membuatnya letih juga. Ia heran, beberapa kandidat Ketua tadi harus melakukan perdebatan. Dan satu yang membuatnya kesal, si Yatogami Gumoh itu malah hanya cengengesan tanpa melawan.

* * *

Hari kedua Hiyori

Kemarin ia berakhir dengan tangan hampa. Tidak berhasil balas dendam, bahkan tak sempat menanyakan nama. Siswa ber'aroma lain' itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Hiyori 'membuka mata'. Kini ia mengerti bahwa tak kan mungkin menjalani masa sekolah dengan mudah dan bahagia seterusnya.

Ya, masa SMP-nya yang dulu damai penuh keceriaan kini akan memudar perlahan, dan di tempat inilah semua kisah indah itu akan berubah 'jalan'.

"Yo! Selamat pagi Hiyori..."

Mendadak hidung Hiyori mencium 'aroma lain' saat kakinya mulai beranjak memasuki ruang kelas. Sudah jelas pemiliknya, seseorang yang kini sedang cengengesan di bangku pojok belakang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau..." Emosi Hiyori tertahan, karena seorang teman perempuan keburu menghampiri Hiyori lalu menarik tangannya pelan.

"Hiyori kan? Bangkumu di sini." Siswi itu mendudukkan Hiyori. "Oiya, kenalkan namaku Mayu."

Hiyori cengoh seketika. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendapat bangku tepat di depan siswa menjengkelkan yang kemarin mengerjainya. Sampai sukses membuatnya tidak sempat masuk kelas di hari pertama ia menjadi murid SMA.

"Ano... Bisakah aku tukar tempat denganmu, atau dengan yang lain? Aku... tidak suka dekat jendela."

"Ah, kau pasti trauma karena kemarin jatuh dari jendela lantai 2 ya? Emm, tapi maaf Hiyori, tidak mungkin ada yang mau tukar tempat, mereka sudah nyaman di bangku masing-masing. Begitupun aku, maaf, aku tak sudi duduk dekat dengan makhluk di belakangmu itu."

Mayu memasang tampang deathglare saat menatap siswa di belakang Hiyori.

"Tapi... Aku tidak mau di sini...!" Hiyori tidak tahu harus membuat alasan apa lagi.

"Hi‒yo‒riiii... Teganya kau coba meninggalkanku. Hiks... Harusnya kau menghargai usahaku..." Entah kenapa siswa di belakang Hiyori mendadak bertampang galau.

"Apa maksudmu?! Usaha apa kau?!" Hiyori yang sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang akhirnya menoleh juga.

"Dia yang mendapatkan bangku ini untukmu kemarin. Bahkan dia sudah menandainya dengan menaburkan bunga sakura sebelum kami mulai berebut bangku. Hm, sepertinya dia sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan itu. Ah?! Mungkinkah kalian berdua sudah saling kenal sebelumnya? Atau... Jangan-jangan... Kalian pacaran?"

Mendengar ocehan gaje Mayu, jantung Hiyori langsung berdegup kencang.

"B‒bukan! Kami sama sekali belum kenal! Ahaha... Jangan ngasal..." Tetap saja, wajah Hiyori merah padam.

Tingkah hebohnya barusan ternyata diperhatikan siswa belakang dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Apa kau... lihat-lihat?!" Mendadak Hiyori menatapnya tajam.

"Ehee... Sejak awal aku yakin pasti bisa tertarik padamu."

"Tertarik? Apa... ahaha! Apa maksudnya itu?" Hiyori membuang muka karena menahan malu.

"Tertarik untuk menjadikanmu pendukungku," jawab siswa itu.

"Pendukung?"

"Iya, Hiyori. Hari pertama‒tepatnya kemarin, menjadi hari perkenalan para siswa sekelas kita. Untuk hari kedua ini akan diisi dengan acara pemilihan pengurus kelas. Ah, jabatan Ketua Kelas akan banyak yang memperebutkan nanti, termasuk si bau yang duduk di belakangmu itu." Mayu menjelaskan pada Hiyori.

"Kukira kau Ketua Kelas. Jadi... kapan mulai KBM-nya?"

"Besok."

"Lalu nanti setelah pemilihan pengurus kelas, apa yang kita lakukan?" Hiyori masih tak paham.

"Pulang."

"Hee? Sebegitu santainya...?" Hiyori menggeleng, heran.

* * *

Pemilihan pengurus kelas sudah 1jam berlangsung. Selama itu sudah ada 10 siswa yang berkampanye di depan kelas untuk jabatan Ketua. Hiyori bosan. Dagunya bertumpu di telapak tangan kanan. Tatapan matanya datar menatap luar jendela. Menguap beberapa kali membuat kantuknya makin tak tertahan.

"Hiyori... Ssshhhh..."

Siswa belakang meniup telinga Hiyori tiba-tiba. Membuat mata gadis itu terbelalak seketika.

"Kau?!" Hiyori memelototkan mata.

"Ehee... sebentar lagi giliranku. Aaaa deg-degan desuuuu! Ingat ya, kau harus mencontreng namaku."

"Main contreng, kau pikir ini pemilu?"

"Haha, pokoknya tolong ya?" Siswa itu menepuk pundak Hiyori sambil menghormat dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku maju..."

Sekilas Hiyori dapat melihat ekspresi serius siswa menyebalkan itu. Membuat detak jantungnya tiba-tiba menggebu. Hiyori menunduk, mengelus dada. Melihat siswa itu berdiri tegap di depan kelas malah membuat pikirannya tak menentu.

"Pasti jabatan itu sangat penting bagimu?" gumam Hiyori. Tanpa sadar Hiyori menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Selamat pagi, salam sejahtera! Perkenalkan, namaku Yatogami. Bukan Yatogami yang di 'sinetron ABG kriminal' bikinan anak-anak kelas 2 jurusan K-Project lho ya. Dia Yatogami Kuroh, kalau aku sih Yatogami Gumoh."

Hiyori yang tadi tersenyum seketika cengoh.

"Hehe. Aku ini senior kalian, maklum aku tinggal kelas 4 tahun. Ah, kemarin saat perkenalan bahkan kalian sudah tahu ketenaranku. Ahaha, aku jadi malu... So, sebagai junior kalian tidak usah meragukan bakat kepemimpinanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian mau!"

Hiyori menepuk jidat. "Apa-apaan orang itu?"

"Aku mengusung program-program penting lho. Antara lain memberantas kebodohan, mengentas kemiskinan, meningkatkan penyediaan sembako murah dan halal, enyahkan korupsi, serta ajakan rajin makan nasi."

"Gilanya sudah akut gara-gara gagal jadi caleg...?" pikir Hiyori.

"Baiklah. Sekian saja orasi kampanye dariku. Ingat-ingat contreng nomor 7!" Siswa koplak bernama Yato itu menunjuk Hiyori yang sedari tadi menatapnya cengoh di bangku.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain juga diam terpaku. Melihat Yato yang cengengesan tanpa mendapat respon, Hiyori jadi trenyuh juga. Ia bangkit tiba-tiba.

"Y‒Ya‒Yato! Kenapa masih cengengesan di situ? Sekarang giliranku! Kau, kembali ke bangkumu..."

Otomatis semua penghuni kelas menatap ke arah Hiyori. Tak dipungkiri, Hiyori merasa kikuk juga menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

"Ano... Kemarin aku belum sempat berkenalan dengan kalian kan? Namaku Iki Hiyori dari SMP Gagak Terbang. Ijinkan aku mencalonkan diri menjadi Wakil Ketua Kelas Yatogami, yah‒ kalau kalian berkenan memilihnya menjadi Ketua nanti. Ah, salam kenal! Semoga kita semua bisa terus berteman baik sampai 3 tahun ke depan." Hiyori membungkukkan badan.

* * *

Hiyori tak menyangka ternyata acara pemilihan tadi memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Membuatnya letih juga. Ia heran, beberapa kandidat Ketua tadi harus melakukan perdebatan. Dan satu yang membuatnya kesal, si Yatogami Gumoh itu malah hanya cengengesan tanpa melawan.

"Baka!" pekik Hiyori lirih.

"Siapa yang kau sebut baka?" tanya seseorang di dekatnya.

"A‒aku..." Pipi Hiyori merona malu.

"Hm, aku juga berpikir begitu. Mau-maunya kau mengajukan diri menjadi Wakil Ketua untuk mendampingi Yato-sama."

"Emm, tapi... Kalau tidak salah kau kan memilih namanya di papan tulis juga tadi?" tanya Hiyori.

"Benar. Kenalkan, namaku Kazuma. Aku memilihnya karena menurutku dia pantas menjadi Ketua Kelas, meski aku tidak yakin mengenai kinerjanya nanti."

"Kalau tidak yakin kenapa tetap memilihnya?"

"Karena aku suka pada Yato-sama," jawab Kazuma.

"Suka?! K‒kalian...?" Hiyori merinding seketika.

"Kau salah mengartikan 'suka' yang kumaksud ya?"

"Hee?"

"Asistenku yang unyu-unyu! Aku datang padamuuuu...!" Yato menghampiri Hiyori dan Kazuma yang sedang duduk ayem di depan aula.

"Kazuma! Sedang apa murid biasa sepertimu duduk bersama Wakil Ketua? Jangan coba-coba menggoda!"

Hiyori sweat drop melihat tingkah lebay sang Ketua.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa takdir-Mu begitu mengerikan?" Hiyori menunduk sambil menggumam-gumam.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka, tadi hampir seluruh siswa memilihnya. Hiyori yang sabar ya..." sahut Kazuma.

"Kazuma, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, haaaa?!"

"Iya iya, aku pergi. Hiyori, kau harus bisa jadi pengurus kelas yang baik dengan Yato-sama. Jaga dia baik-baik ya. Jaa~"

Pesan itu membuat jantung Hiyori berdegup kencang lagi. "Aaaah! Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak mungkin bisa akur dengan Yatogami!" jerit Hiyori dalam hati.

* * *

Warna muram senja ini membuat suasana hati Hiyori makin memburuk. Beda dengan seseorang yang sedang jalan pecicilan di sampingnya itu. Hiyori tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau saja diajak Yato ke rumahnya. Jadilah sekarang mereka jalan berdua. Menyusuri gang sempit yang keadaannya tak begitu enak dipandang mata. Seketika Hiyori teringat tentang ruang sempit penuh hamparan sampah yang jadi tempatnya terkunci kemarin pagi. Membuat emosinya bangkit lagi.

"Yato!"

"Emm, ya? Apa?" Yato yang sedari tadi mengoceh sendiri langsung memperhatikan Hiyori.

"Aku mau pulang. Maaf, meski aku Wakilmu tapi bukan berarti aku bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja, karena kau telah mengerjaiku kemarin. Aku tidak ingin kau mengerjaiku untuk kesekian kali..." Hiyori beranjak pergi.

Yato yang sedari tadi riang kini mendadak bungkam.

Jantung Hiyori berdetak kencang. Wajahnya merah padam. Menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar dalam dada karena 'aroma lain' pemuda itu terus menelusup ke lubang hidungnya.

Yato masih berdiri diam di tempatnya, sambil memandang Hiyori yang mulai berlari.

"Ini mulai menarik, bukan...?" gumam Yato pelan.

* * *

"Hiyori... Sedang apa kau di kamar? Kenapa tidak cepat turun? Ayo makan malam!"

Hiyori tak menggubris teriakan ibunya barusan. Ia sedang duduk terpaku, matanya terbelalak, dadanya terasa berdenyut ngilu. Secarik kertas yang ia pegang sekarang seakan menyedot semua kesadaran.

"Yato...? Apa-apaan ini...? Siapa yang menaruh sobekan koran ini di buku Matematiku?"

Sedetik kemudian air matanya mengalir. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bangkit, menyambar sweater yang tergeletak di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar.

Tergesa ia menuruni anak tangga. Sambil sesekali mengusap air mata.

"Hiyori? Mau kemana?" Ibu menghadang langkahnya.

"Aku... Ada perlu... Tolong, sebentar saja Bu..."

"Tapi kau belum makan."

"Aku janji akan cepat pulang."

"Tapi setidaknya pakailah jaket tebal. Di luar terlalu dingin, Ibu takut kau pingsan seperti yang sering terjadi selama ini. Hiyori!"

‒To Bi Kontinyu‒

* * *

**Sekilas 'BLABLABLA' dari saya.**

Yokatta, akhirnya chapter 2 update juga. Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan ripiyu (Ana Cii Bunny-sama), buat yang baca tapi nggak ripiyu juga makasih lho ya.

:p

Ana Cii Bunny:: salam kenal, makasih udah R&R fanfic abal bikinanku ini. Meski udah pasti nggak akan dapat hadiah tapi tetaplah ikuti sampai akhir ya #lhah

XD

Next Chapter Next~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Langkah Hiyori tergesa menyusuri jembatan berkabut. Suasana malam yang sunyi disertai hujan salju dadakan tak membuat semangat Hiyori surut. Meski sudah berjalan lama di jembatan itu, Hiyori merasa tak kunjung mencapai ujungnya. Heran, seperti ada yang sedang mempermainkan logika.

Letih, nafasnya terengah, dingin, oh‒ Hiyori benci dingin. Menyesal juga tadi tak menggubris ucapan ibunya. Andai ia tak tergesa, pasti sempat menyiapkan jaket tebal sekaligus payung, sekarang bahkan ponsel pun ia tak bawa.

"Baka!" teriak Hiyori seketika.

Persendiannya serasa kaku, lututnya mulai ngilu. Hiyori coba bertahan menegapkan badan, tetap melangkah meski sadar betul sebentar lagi dirinya pasti pingsan.

"Y‒Ya... Yato... Aku ingin‒ ke rumahmu... Yato..."

Badan Hiyori limbung, tersungkur ke aspal, matanya mulai terpejam. Namun mendadak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh badan, dan... suara perempuan.

"Hm...? Gadis malang..."

Hiyori coba bertahan, mengerjap pelan, samar-samar matanya bisa melihat seorang gadis manis sedang jongkok di hadapannya sambil tersenyum namun ekspresi wajahnya datar. Detik berikutnya Hiyori hilang kesadaran.

* * *

Pagi ini Hiyori berangkat buru-buru sekali. Tentu saja untuk bisa segera bertemu seseorang yang semalam berusaha dicarinya. Yato, sang Ketua.

Hiyori mencari sesuai arah 'aroma lain' milik pemuda itu. Langkahnya menuju perpustakaan, namun ia tak mendapati Yato di sana. Beralih ke parkiran, kelas, bahkan toilet pria, namun tetap tak bertemu juga.

Nyaris menyerah, Hiyori tertunduk lesu menuju lapangan.

"Jelas tadi bau Yato ada di tempat-tempat itu, tapi... Ah... Sepertinya aku memang dipermainkan."

Sejenak Hiyori terdiam, wajahnya menunduk memandangi rerumputan. Desiran angin seakan menarik kesadaran, membuatnya teringat akan satu hal. Ya, tentang nasibnya semalam. Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah pingsan? Dan siapa yang mengantarkannya pulang?

#DUAGH!

Sebuah lemparan bola mengenai kening kiri Hiyori, seketika ia sadar dari lamunan. Kepalanya pening, pandangannya terasa berputar-putar. Sambil terus mengaduh kesakitan, ia edarkan pandangan ke penjuru lapangan. Hingga sebuah suara membuat matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Hm? Gadis malang?"

Pemilik suara itu menghampiri Hiyori, lalu jongkok di depannya, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh sosok perempuan semalam.

Mereka bertemu pandang. Seketika badan Hiyori kaku sulit digerakkan. Tangan perempuan berseragam sepertinya itu coba meraih kening Hiyori, lalu menekannya pelan. Hiyori merasa sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan. Tapi...

#PLAK

Seorang siswa bertubuh besar tegap menampar keras pergelangan tangan perempuan itu. Hiyori ingin teriak tapi badannya masih kaku, lidahnya kelu. Siswa dan siswi di hadapannya kini sedang bertatapan mata. Membuat hati Hiyori bertanya-tanya.

"Hm? Pacarnya Kofuku-sensei sigap juga ya...?"

"Diam, atau ku sundut bibir mungilmu itu dengan rokokku?"

"Ya ya. Tapi aku lebih memilih pergi daripada diam... Jaa~ Orang-orang malang..."

* * *

Hiyori terbaring di sebuah sofa. Ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan badannya. Juga masih belum bisa bersuara. Sementara itu matanya fokus mengamati gerak-gerik dua orang di hadapannya kini. Kofuku memejamkan mata sambil komat-kamit, entah mantra apa yang dipanjatkannya. Sedangkan siswa bertubuh besar yang membopongnya dari lapangan tadi sedang sibuk menyeduh susu soda.

"Emm! Emm!" Hiyori mencoba mengucapkan kata.

"Hee? Apa? Hiyorin butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kofuku.

"Eeeemmmm!"

"Hiyoriiiin~ Kau benci padaku ya, sampai tidak mau bicara lagi denganku begitu? Aku tahu aku salah telah meremas dadamu kemarin tapi‒ ah, aku bertobat. Ayo bicaralah..."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang sementara gadis ini tidak bisa bicara karena sedang dalam pengaruh sihir Nora? Kenapa sekarang kau sebegitu lebay-nya?"

"Ahakyaaaa~ Aku lupa..." Kofuku mengelus lembut pipi Hiyori, membuat Hiyori merinding seketika. "Nee~ Hiyorin, kenalkan si ganteng ini namanya Daikoku. Dia murid kepercayaanku..."

"Sekaligus kesayangan Kofuku," sahut Daikoku.

"Ah, Daikoku-ku bisa sajaa~ Aku jadi maluu~"

Kemudian siswa dan guru itu beradegan mesra. (?)

Hiyori hanya sanggup geleng-geleng kepala.

"Minumlah ini... Kau akan segera pulih setelah tegukan pertama." Daikoku menyodorkan gelas susu sodanya pada Kofuku, lalu Kofuku meminumkan pada Hiyori.

Benar saja, minuman soda gembira itu sangat mujarab ternyata. Lagi-lagi Hiyori heran pada mereka berdua. "Bagaimana bisa...?"

Hiyori bangkit, lalu duduk sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan lap hangat yang disiapkan Daikoku di meja. Sejenak ia terdiam, begitu banyak hal yang menyumpal hati membuatnya makin penasaran.

"Ano... Aku benar-benar tidak paham mengenai hal yang terjadi padaku barusan. Bisakah kalian menjelaskan, siapa siswi berwajah manis itu? Dan... kenapa saat aku memandang matanya sekujur tubuhku mendadak kaku?"

"Emm..." Kofuku mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Daikoku. Yang ditatap pun langsung mengerti. Setelah menyulut sebatang rokok, Daikoku mulai bersuara.

"Hiyori... Maaf kami juga tidak tahu."

"Aaaa? Ku kira kau mau bercerita, ternyata..." Hiyori kena tipu.

* * *

Hiyori tergesa menuju kelasnya. Hari ini ia sukses tidak mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama. Kofuku bilang sih tidak apa-apa, tapi tetap saja Hiyori takut kena hukum guru Matematika. Lagipula, mana bisa ia terlalu percaya pada guru IPS-nya yang gila. Kemarin kelasnya belum sempat diajar Matematika, ia tak sabar ingin mencoreti buku dengan mapel favoritnya itu segera.

Hiyori hampir sampai di kelas beberapa langkah lagi.

Saat kakinya menginjak lantai depan pintu yang tertutup, ia putuskan untuk berhenti. Sejenak ia perhatikan situasi. Hening, sepertinya memang sedang ada guru di dalam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, karena khawatir dapat hukuman, sekaligus karena 'aroma lain' Yato tercium samar. Meski begitu Hiyori yakin kali ini Yato bisa ia temukan. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka pintu, dan melangkah pelan.

Alis kiri Hiyori mengkerut saat matanya dengan jelas melihat keadaan kelas.

Begitu hening. Teman-temannya diam sambil mencoreti buku pelajaran. Tak ada guru di sana. Sedangkan Yato, tergantung pada seutas tali tambang yang terpasang di plafon pojok belakang. Dengan posisi kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah, Yato memandang Hiyori lalu melempar senyum cengengesan.

"Y‒Yato?! Kenapa kau‒"

#BRUAK!

Kalimat Hiyori terpotong oleh sebuah suara keras benturan. Rupanya seorang perempuan masuk ke kelas dengan menendang pintu belakang. Penampilan orang itu membuat Hiyori tercengang. Memakai kemeja putih transparan, rok mini, sepatu boots, memegang cambuk, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Perempuan itu menghampiri Yato, lalu mengacung-acungkan cambuknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah sadar posisimu sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Posisi kaki di atas kepala di bawah." Yato menjulurkan lidah.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tengil bau! Kau...! Kau itu biang kerok yang tidak mampu menjadi guru. Kau bahkan tahu betul siapa aku. Ya, aku tidak akan segan mengoyak mata birumu itu kalau masih berani berulah di sekolah ayahku!"

"Haah... Lagi-lagi iri sama mata indahku, Bicchan...?" sahut Yato ringan.

"Ap‒paaaa?! Kau masih punya nyali memanggilku begitu ternyata, hahahaha!" Perempuan itu mulai melayangkan cambuknya.

"Hentikan! Kau preman?!" Hiyori berlari ke arah mereka berdua tanpa pikir panjang. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia tangkap ujung cambuknya, lalu menariknya kuat hingga perempuan itu turut tertarik maju mendekat.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, lama. Perempuan itu memelototkan mata. Hiyori buang muka. Ia pandangi teman sekelasnya yang masih terus anteng menulis, sama sekali tak bersuara bahkan tak ada yang menoleh padanya.

"Apa-apaan kalian semua...?" tanya Hiyori lirih. "Kenapa kalian bersikap santai seolah di sini tak terjadi apa-apa?!" Akhirnya Hiyori meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kau... Mau bela si bau ini ya?" Perempuan itu yang bersuara.

"Bau katamu?!" Kali ini Hiyori yang memelototkan mata. "Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kelas ini sebelumnya. Tapi... sebagai Wakil Ketua, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua‒"

"Bishamon-sama... Ijinkan aku yang urus siswi ini." Tiba-tiba saja Kazuma menarik tangan Hiyori.

"E‒t‒tapi..."

"Baiklah, ku percayakan padamu, Kazuma." Perempuan yang sempat dipanggil Bishamon-sama itu segera melepas ikatan di kaki Yato. "Kuraha!" teriaknya.

"Grooa~" Mendadak seekor singa masuk ke kelas.

"Wo! S‒singa?!" Suasana kelas yang semula hening menjadi riuh seketika.

"Kuraha! Seret si tengil bau ini ke ruang Kepala!"

"T‒tidak! Jangan bawa Yato! Jangan makan Yato! Yatoooo‒bbbb‒!" Hiyori coba mencegah, tapi Kazuma keburu membekap mulutnya.

"Tehee~" Yato malah menjulurkan lidah sambil mengerling, sebagai candaan.

Bishamon melirik Hiyori tajam.

* * *

Semakin banyak hal yang membuat Hiyori super heran. Hal-hal aneh macam itu tak mungkin bisa ia jumpai di 'dunia' nya yang dulu. Kini ia mulai yakin bahwa memang ada yang janggal di pulau ini. Entah apa itu...

"Pelan-pelan," ucap Mayu.

Siswi itu tampak sibuk membuka kotak bekal bergambar bunga lili. Ia bingung juga bagaimana cara menenangkan Hiyori yang masih terbakar emosi. Bahkan tidak sanggup mencegah Hiyori menenggak habis sebotol teh basi.

"Kazuma-san...! Kenapa kau mencegahku?! Kalian tidak khawatir kalau Yato disiksa perempuan itu?! Bagaimana kalau malah dimakan singa peliharaannya?!" gerutu Hiyori.

"Siksaan apapun tidak akan sampai membuatnya mati kok, tenang saja," jawab Kazuma.

"Haaaa?! Ini benar-benar menakutkan!"

"Benar kata Kazuma-kun, Hiyori tenang saja. Si 'tengil bau' itu pasti baik-baik sama mantan tunangannya." Mayu mendukung pendapat Kazuma.

"Mantan tunangan?" tanya Hiyori.

"Bishamon-sensei itu guru Matematika kita. Sekaligus mantan tunangan Yato 5 tahun lalu. Tapi karena dia ketahuan menginap di apartemen Nora ‒siswi yang mencoba mencelakaimu di lapangan tadi‒ akhirnya Bishamon-sensei membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Hm, padahal rencananya akhir bulan ini mereka berdua menikah. Yato baka... perempuan seperfect itu dibuatnya kecewa." Daikoku muncul tiba-tiba.

"D‒Dai... koku...-san?" Hiyori kaget dengan penjelasan Daikoku barusan. "Kenapa saat di ruang Bu Kofuku tadi bilangnya tidak tahu apa-apa?!" sembur Hiyori kemudian.

"Gomen, aku hanya tidak mau membuka luka lama."

"Apa maksudnya?" Hiyori mulai curiga.

Mayu duduk di sebelah Hiyori lalu menyodorkan suapan sosis goreng. "Kofuku-sensei dulu juga pernah jatuh hati pada si bau itu. Jadilah cinta segi banyak antara mereka. Hm, bahkan mungkin masih ada lagi guru dan murid lain yang bodoh begitu."

"Jadi menurutmu Kofuku juga bodoh, Mayu...?!" Aura deathglare muncul dari tubuh Daikoku.

"Ahaha, gomen, bukan begitu."

"Jangan-jangan... Sebenarnya kau menyimpan dendam karena tidak bisa akrab dengan Yato seperti mereka? Kau juga suka padanya?" selidik Daikoku.

"A‒aku? Haha! Aku suka sama si Yatogami Gumoh itu?! Apa kata dunia?!"

"Hm... Yang jelas, Yato-sama memiliki peran penting di dimensi ini." Kazuma turut menimpali.

* * *

Hiyori tak kuasa menahan penasaran sekaligus rasa khawatirnya pada Yato. Setelah bel tanda pulang berdentang, Hiyori bergegas menuju arah 'aroma lain' Yato yang memang sengaja dihirupnya dalam-dalam. Ia ingin menemui pemuda itu, dan memberi beberapa pertanyaan. Langkahnya tertuju pada ruang Klub Manga di lantai 2. Ya, ruang yang pernah dijadikan Yato untuk mengurung Hiyori di hari pertama.

Pelan tapi pasti, Hiyori coba membuka pintu yang sudah sedikit rusak itu beberapa kali. Saat sudah terbuka lebar, Hiyori melihat beberapa lilin dan makanan di lantai. Serta sesosok makhluk tak jelas di pojok belakang kiri. Cahaya ruangan itu hanya remang-remang. Andai tak ada lilin pasti gelap sekali.

"S‒sesajen?" Hiyori coba membuat suara di antara keheningan mereka. Lalu meraba-raba dinding mencari tombol lampu. Saat ketemu, Hiyori menekan beberapa kali tapi tetap tak menyala. Akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku.

Hiyori mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri Yato dengan bantuan cahaya ponselnya. Lalu ia sorotkan cahaya itu pada wajah sang Ketua. Tampak sekali, ekspresi wajah Yato tak menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Y‒Yato... Kau... diapakan saja? Perempuan itu menyiksamu? Apa hewan buas itu menggigitmu? Mencakar? Mencabik? Atau‒"

"Keluarlah..." ucap Yato lirih.

"Hee?"

"Keluar, Hiyori. Jangan pedulikan aku lagi..."

"Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kau mengusirku? Aku ke sini karena khawatir padamu."

"Kau sudah tahu tentang diriku, kan? Sobekan koran, dan cerita dari teman-teman. Kau sudah tahu tentangku, jadi buat apa khawatir pada orang brengsek sepertiku? Percuma, Hiyori, kau hanya buang-buang waktu..."

"Yato!" Hiyori meraih kedua sisi pipi Yato dengan sepasang telapak tangannya, lalu mengangkatnya sampai wajah mereka berdekatan hingga menyisakan jarak beberapa centi saja.

"Lepaskan, Hiyori. Kau memang Wakilku, tapi bukankah kau tidak percaya padaku? Jadi buat apa? Ketidak-percayaanmu itu sudah sangat benar, dan tetaplah tidak percaya seterusnya."

"Yato... Ku harap kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapanmu itu." Mata Hiyori mulai basah.

"Sungguh. Semua yang kau dengar ini sungguh-sungguh. Lepas, dan pergilah."

"Yato..."

"KU BILANG LEPAS, DAN PERGILAH, SEKARANG JUGA! ENYAH!"

#DEG!

Bentakan yang begitu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Yato membuat jantung Hiyori seakan tertumbuk palu. Seketika airmatanya mengalir, kepalanya terasa pening. Tanpa pikir panjang Hiyori melangkah keluar. Saat sampai di pintu ia menoleh ke dalam.

"Haha! Ku rasa memang sejak awal kau itu menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Aku menyesal mau berteman dan menjadi Wakilmu! Kau itu si bau berkain kumal! Tampangmu tampang kriminal! Tidak pantas ku khawatirkan!" Hiyori menyeka airmatanya, lalu berlari tanpa mau peduli apapun lagi.

"Hm..." Yato menunduk sayu memperhatikan bayangan tubuhnya yang tampak meliuk di lantai.

‒TU BI KONTINYU‒

* * *

**SEKILAS 'BLABLABLA' DARI SAYA**

Yaay, bentar lagi chapternya abis #eh

Zane Zavira:: makasih udah baca dan ripiyu :3 ano... mungkin yang ini bisa disebut misteri kali ya? #lhah

Tetap ikuti lanjutannya onegai shimasu ^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sejak kemarin malam salju masih turun dengan lebatnya. Hiyori meringkuk di ranjang. Badan menggigilnya terasa sedikit hangat oleh pelukan selimut tebal.

"Uuhh... kenapa masih turun salju? Dingin... aku benci dingin!" rutuknya pelan. Namun tiba-tiba saja dahinya mengerut. Kata 'dingin' yang ia sebut telah menyeret bayangan wajah seseorang di awang benaknya.

"Yato... aku juga benci sikap dinginmu." Hiyori mengepalkan tangan kanan.

Sejurus kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjang, melangkah menuju kamar mandi. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau repot memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Fokus belajar, Hiyori!" perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Karena tadi berendam air hangat terlalu lama, Hiyori tak punya waktu untuk sarapan bersama orang tua. Untung ibu sudah menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, ...," Sambil berjalan, Hiyori sibuk menghitung isi dalam kotak bekalnya. Hanya ada 5 lapis roti selai, tapi itu cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya pagi ini.

Seketika raut wajah Hiyori berubah sendu. Roti-roti itu mengingatkannya pada Yato. Kemarin baru saja ia berkeinginan untuk membuatkan bekal makanan pada pemuda itu, tapi kini melihat wajahnya pun ia tak kan mau.

"Hiyori!" Tampak Mayu berlari kencang dari gerbang sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Hiyori menaikkan alis kanan, ekspresi wajah Mayu saat ini membuatnya terheran. "Ada apa? Kenapa heboh begitu?" Langkah Hiyori makin mendekat.

"Gawat! Y‒Yato!" Mayu membungkuk, nafasnya ngos-ngosan seperti mau diterkam setan.

"Ya‒t‒" Hiyori tercekat. Sebenarnya rasa khawatir menguasai dirinya, tapi tadi pagi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengurus pemuda itu lagi. "Terserah dia mau apa atau kenapa. Menghancurkan sekolah, membunuh orang, atau bahkan dimakan singa sekalian, aku sudah tidak peduli padanya." Hiyori melengos lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju loker sepatu.

Mayu terperangah mendengar pernyataan Hiyori barusan. "Aku... tidak salah dengar kan?" Ia hendak menarik lengan Hiyori, tapi Kazuma lebih cepat menangkap tangannya.

"Biarkan, Mayu... Yato-sama tidak akan suka kita semua ikut campur dalam masalahnya, termasuk Hiyori juga," ujar Kazuma.

Mayu dan Kazuma hanya bisa berdiri termangu memandang punggung Hiyori yang makin lama makin hilang dari pandangan mata.

"Kazuma-kun... Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hm... Entahlah. Tapi kita 'hanya harus' cukup melihat hasilnya."

* * *

Ekspresi wajah Hiyori tampak seram dipandangan mata para siswa yang dipapasinya. Kakinya menghentak seakan bernafsu menghancurkan lantai anak tangga. Melihat Hiyori bertingkah aneh begitu, Daikoku yang tengah kelesotan sambil santai merokok di ujung atas tangga pun segera bangkit menghampirinya.

"Hiyori, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Emm, haah..." Hiyori menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, aku baik-baik," lanjutnya kemudian.

Hiyori menekan keningnya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya terpejam, alisnya mengkerut tajam. Daikoku masih setia mengekornya. Sudah jelas Hiyori sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Saat sampai di ambang pintu kelas, tanpa basa-basi Daikoku menarik lengan kiri Hiyori sampai gadis itu berbalik badan menghadapnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk menyulut rokok yang sudah mati di antara bibirnya.

"Sssh... Hiyori..." panggil Daikoku setengah berbisik. "Bertengkar dengan BakaYato?" sambungnya.

"Hm? Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar. Biasa saja..." Hiyori menundukkan kepala.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang sekarang sedang anak-anak ributkan," ujar Daikoku sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan santai. Saat itu Hiyori sedang mengangkat kepalanya, jadi hembusan asap Daikoku otomatis mengenai wajahnya.

"D‒Daikoku-san... Aku tidak suka... rokok dan perokoknya..."

"Ah, gomen gomen." Daikoku menjatuhkan batang rokok itu dan menginjaknya segera.

Hiyori merengut karena ulah pemuda 'tua' itu tampak seenaknya. Tapi kemudian ia biarkan saja. Hiyori mencoba tenang, ia fokus menajamkan pendengaran untuk mendengar semua bisik-bisik para teman yang ada di koridor juga di dalam kelas. Obrolan mereka benar-benar pelan. Bahkan yang di dalam pun tampak hanya mengobrol dengan saling balas tulisan.

Namun detik berikutnya mata Hiyori membulat lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bisik-bisik para teman yang berhasil ia dengar samar sukses membuatnya tercengang.

Sedangkan Mayu dan Kazuma sudah sampai di dekat Daikoku dan Hiyori. "Daikoku, minggir. Kembali ke bangkumu. Jam pertama akan segera dimulai," titah Mayu. "Hah, badan segede itu, halangi jalan masuk saja..." sambungnya sambil menggerutu.

Yang mendapat titah pun segera melipir ke bangkunya tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Kemudian mereka berempat hanya diam, sama sekali tak menoleh pada Hiyori. Hiyori mengikuti langkah Kazuma dan Mayu yang memang searah menuju bangkunya.

"Ano... kalian tahu tidak di mana rumah Yato?" tanya Hiyori tiba-tiba.

Spontan ketiga temannya tadi menoleh padanya. Tampak Daikoku menopangkan pipi kanannya dengan telapak tangan. Mayu melepas sweater. Dan Kazuma melepaskan kacamata untuk dilap kemudian.

"Yato-sama tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Hee?" Hiyori tak menduga akan mendapat jawaban yang sebegitu anehnya. "Ahaha, jangan becanda Kazuma-san. Yato itu kan‒"

"Makhluk nomaden dan pengangguran. Ya, seperti itulah dia." sahut Mayu memotong kalimat Hiyori barusan. Mayu membalik posisi menghadap Hiyori. Ia genggam erat tangan Hiyori sambil setengah bergumam, "Yato membutuhkanmu... sekarang..."

* * *

Tidak! Hiyori tidak tahu di mana Yato tinggal. Ia juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaan pemuda itu sekarang. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya! Apa yang diobrolkan teman-teman tadi sukses membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

"Yato! Yato maafkan aku! Aku egois! Kau bentak sedikit begitu aku langsung marah, aku sama sekali tidak dewasa, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" teriak Hiyori sekeras-kerasnya.

Ia sudah berlarian sejak setengah jam lalu dari sekolah ke sembarang arah. Sungguh tak tahu harus mencari Yato kemana. Ditambah dengan kekhawatirannya yang meluap itu, Hiyori seakan mendadak gila.

"Kenapa... kenapa?" Hiyori terduduk di jembatan. Sepi. Sejak hilang arah tadi, jembatan itulah satu-satunya tujuannya. Karena pernah sekali diajak Yato melewati jembatan itu saat suatu sore mengajak ia ke rumahnya. Hanya saja, Hiyori keburu pergi sebelum sampai di sana. Dan kini ia menyesal. Sudah 2 kali melewati jembatan itu pun ujung-ujungnya hanya sebuah kuil tua yang ia dapatkan.

"Tidak mungkin kau tinggal di kuil..."

Di tengah isakannya, sebuah suara rintihan terdengar samar di telinganya. Segera ia mengusap-usap wajah dan berjingkat mencari sumber suara. Arah suara itu berasal dari kuil. Semakin ia mendekat suara itu makin jelas terdengar.

Bola matanya bergerak cepat sembarangan berharap segera menemukan bayang seseorang yang sedang merintih itu. Hingga benar-benar ia dapatkan kini. Seorang anak lelaki sedang meringkuk di antara semak berselimut jaket tebal.

"Sakit..."

Hiyori mendekati anak itu pelan. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun karena baru kali ini menghadapi situasi begitu. Hiyori berdiri di sebelah anak lelaki itu, lama, tanpa suara.

"Ne‒Nee-san..."

Suara parau anak itu mengagetkannya. Buru-buru ia jongkok dan mulai coba memberi pertolongan padanya. "Apa‒ apamu yang sakit? Kau... kenapa tiduran di tempat begini? Siapa namamu? Apamu yang sakit?" Hiyori memberondong pertanyaan yang bahkan keluar begitu saja tanpa sadar dari mulutnya.

"Yu‒Yukine... Nee‒ san... sakit!" Anak itu memekik.

Hiyori mulai meneteskan air mata. Tampak di matanya anak bernama Yukine itu sedang berusaha kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Badannya makin bulat meringkuk, keringat merembes sampai di jaket tebal, dan rintihannya yang tadi samar kini makin jelas terdengar.

"Yukine...-kun... Kau sakit apa?" Hiyori makin terisak melihat Yukine sebegitu kesakitannya. Sebagai anak tunggal yang mendambakan saudara, nalar simpati Hiyori otomatis tergerak melihat bocah lelaki itu menderita. Ia coba mengelus kening berkeringat Yukine, lalu menarik badan anak itu pelan untuk didekapnya.

"J‒jaangaan! Nee-san... jangan sentuh punggungku!" Tiba-tiba saja Yukine melotot ke arah Hiyori.

"He‒eh... kenapa? Punggungmu sakit?" Hiyori makin kebingungan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia buka jaket tebal Yukine lalu menyingkap kaosnya hingga kini terpampanglah suatu pemandangan aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "He‒ heeee?!" Hiyori berteriak kencang.

Beberapa ulat besar berwarna putih kekuningan tengah menggeliat keluar masuk melalui daging Yukine yang tampak membusuk. Sebagian besar kulit punggungnya mengelupas. Sedangkan permukaan kulit yang masih utuh di sekitarnya tampak memerah dan kebiruan.

"A‒ap‒a‒apa ini...?" desis Hiyori. Bau aneh menyeruak ke dalam lubang hidungnya, membuatnya mual seketika. Ingin ia tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya kini. Tapi jelas hal itu nyata, dan hampir menumbangkan kesadarannya. Namun matanya menangkap bulir bening Yukine yang makin deras menganak sungai di pipinya, ia coba menguatkan hati dan bertekad membawa bocah malang itu ke rumah sakit ayah untuk dirawat segera.

"S‒sakit... Nee-san... sakiiiit!"

"Tenanglah, Yukine-kun... Jangan menangis, aku akan menolongmu. Apapun yang terjadi kau akan kuselamatkan!"

Hiyori mengusap airmatanya, dan menepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali supaya tak benar-benar hilang kesadaran. Ia rapikan kaos dan jaket tebal Yukine, lalu mulai mengangkat badan kecil itu ke punggung untuk digendongnya.

Badan kecil Yukine yang ternyata lumayan berat, serta bau aneh dari luka bocah itu yang makin menyengat, membuat Hiyori ngos-ngosan. Namun ia tak patah semangat, "Yukine-kun... harus... selamat!"

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit Hiyori menggendong Yukine. Bocah itu berhenti merintih, malah ketiduran rupanya. Hiyori sedikit lega. Tapi kini pikirannya jadi tak menentu. Ia tak paham kenapa bocah malang di punggungnya itu bisa mengidap sakit yang aneh begitu. Dimana kedua orang tua atau sanak saudaranya, membuat Hiyori berpikir negatif jadinya.

"Kalau ternyata... benar kau ditelantarkan... karena penyakitmu ini... tak kan kumaafkan... mereka... siapapun yang menelantarkanmu begini... tak kan kumaafkan!" gerutunya di sepanjang jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja salju turun lagi, disertai hembusan angin sepoi.

Saat melewati sebuah perempatan di gang perumahan sepi, mendadak langkah kaki Hiyori terhenti. Bau Yato! Bau aneh yang menenangkan milik pemuda itu kini tercium jelas sekali. Hiyori menoleh ke kanan, tak ada siapapun. Lalu menoleh ke kiri, DEG! Detak jantungnya seakan mendadak terhenti.

"Y‒Yaatoo...?" teriaknya dalam hati.

Sang Ketua yang sempat dibenci dan dikhawatirkannya kini sedang tengkurap di jalan dengan tangan terikat ke belakang. Hiyori mendekat pelan. Tak peduli ada seorang pria berambut panjang dengan wajah sangar yang berdiri membawa pedang di belakang Yato, Hiyori tetap maju mendekat. Air matanya luruh ketika ia lihat Yato berlumuran darah dari kepala hingga berceceran di jalan.

"Yatoooo!" teriak Hiyori kemudian.

Seketika Yukine tersentak dari tidur sesaatnya. "Yato... Ayah Yato... Ayah Yatoooo!" Yukine berteriak juga.

"Ayah...?" Hiyori mengerutkan dahinya. Sebutan 'ayah' yang keluar dari mulut Yukine barusan tentu membuatnya sangat heran.

"Nee-san... bawa aku ke sana... Ayah Yato... Nee-san..." Yukine coba berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari gendongan.

"Jangan... mendekat... Yukine... Hiyori... Pergi!" Yato memelotot tajam. "Aku mohon, larilah kalian..." ucapnya dalam hati.

‒TU BI KONTINYU‒


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Aa... lama tidak jumpa bocah menjijikkan..." Pria berambut panjang yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakang Yato tiba-tiba saja menghunuskan pedang, dan secara kilat ia melompat maju ke arah Hiyori dan Yukine. "Siapa gadis muda yang kau bawa itu? Mangsa barumu? Hah... baunya segar sekali... Berikan saja padaku...!"

"Hiyori! Bawa Yukine lari dari sini! Sekarang!" Yato berteriak kencang.

Hiyori terperanjat, dengan satu sentakan saja Yukine berhasil lepas dari gendongan Hiyori. Merosot turun lalu secepat kilat juga berdiri di hadapan Hiyori sambil melepas jaketnya. Terpampang jelas kini cairan merah dan hijau merembes ke pakaian belakangnya. Bau aneh pun menyeruak seketika.

"Aku memang menjijikkan... Kau sangat membenciku... Aku memang menjijikkan... Dan aku tahu bagaimana cara menyakitimu... Kau... takkan kubiarkan menyentuh Ayah Yato lebih dari ini...!" Yukine menggeram, suaranya membesar dan sangar.

"Yukine...-kun..." Hiyori terhenyak, badannya serasa tak mampu bergerak.

"Hahahaha! Banyak omong kau bocah monster!" Pria itu menyerang Yukine.

Karena begitu shocknya, seketika Hiyori pingsan.

* * *

"Bau ini... Bau aneh yang menenangkan... Yato... Mungkinkah semua yang terjadi di depan mataku tadi adalah nyata? Atau hanya mimpi buruk belaka? Ah, kuharap aku segera terjaga. Kuharap saat aku membuka mata, ada wajah konyolmu di sana... Akan kuberi semua roti selaiku untukmu, lalu kita makan siang bersama... Yato..."

"HIIYOORIIII!"

DEG! Seketika Hiyori membuka mata. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Yato sedang membungkuk di atasnya, dan pemuda itu tertusuk pedang di dada kanannya. Kepala Hiyori terasa begitu pening saat hidungnya mencium bau anyir, darah Yato, bahkan sampai melumuri pipi kiri Hiyori. Menangis, perih hatinya melihat Yato dalam kondisi begitu. Ah, ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Seketika ia teringat tentang Yukine yang tadi sempat diserang si pria.

"Yato?! Yato!"

"Ahaakk!" Yato muntah darah. Dia elus pipi kiri Hiyori yang terlumur darahnya. "Pergilah... Hiyori... Untuk sekali ini saja... tolong turuti... permintaanku... Pergi, bawa Yukine bersamamu... Tolong selamatkan dia..."

"Hiks... YATO... KENAPA HAL INI TERJADI DI DEPAN MATAKU?!" Mendadak Hiyori dekap badan lemah Yato. Tangisnya makin menjadi tatkala darah di luka tusukan pada dada kanan Yato muncrat ke sembarang arah. Perutnya geli melihat darah-darah itu membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Hentikan adegan roman dramatis nan tragis ini, bocah-bocah menjijikkan. Aku janji tidak akan memisahkan kalian hingga kalian dijemput ajal." Pria berambut panjang tadi sudah berdiri di belakang Yato, lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik pedangnya yang tertancap di badan Yato dengan pelan sambil ia liuk-liukkan. Spontan Yato berteriak keras karena sangat kesakitan.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan sakiti Yato lagi! Kau penjahat! Kau Yakuza!"

Hiyori berjingkat hendak menyerang pria itu, tapi tangan kiri Yato bergerak lebih cepat menangkap lengan kanan Hiyori. Seketika gerak badan Hiyori terhenti.

"Jangan terlalu lama memainkan pedang jelekmu itu, Rabo...!" Tanpa diduga, Yato masih bisa bergerak. Kaki kanannya menendang kaki pria rambut panjang bernama Rabo itu, hingga badan Rabo limbung ke belakang dan pedangnya berhasil lepas dari badan Yato seluruhnya. Dengan terengah Yato berdiri, badannya gemetaran, darahnya masih mengalir menetes deras di salju yang menyelimuti aspal. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia dorong badan Hiyori hingga menjauh darinya.

"Hiyori... Kau percaya padaku kan? Apapun yang telah kau ketahui tentangku, dan apapun yang terjadi kini bahkan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kau percaya padaku kan?" Yato meringis menahan kesakitan.

"Y‒Yato..."

"Aku Ketuamu, kau Wakilku... Aku tahu kau percaya padaku, jadi aku pun percaya padamu. Pergi... bawa Yukine, kumohon... Sekarang!"

Lagi-lagi Hiyori tersentak mendapat bentakan dari Yato begitu. Ia mengangguk mantap. Lalu mulai menggerakkan badan untuk beranjak. Sambil terus berlari menuju tempat Yukine tergeletak, berkali-kali ia menyeka air mata. Kondisi Yukine yang sangat buruk pun membuat air matanya tak henti luruh dari bendungannya.

"Yukine-kun..." Hiyori meraih jaket Yukine lalu meringkus badan lemah bocah malang itu dengannya. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah berhasil mengangkat badan Yukine di punggungnya.

Tampak di hadapannya kini Yato berubah aneh. Pemuda itu sudah tak lagi merintih kesakitan. Badannya tegak berdiri, matanya menyorot dingin dan tajam. Mendadak Hiyori kebingungan. Ingin ia tetap di tempat itu, tak ingin meninggalkan Yato yang akan menghadapi Rabo sendirian. Tapi kondisi Yukine makin mengkhawatirkan.

"Ah, sudah kuduga, tusukan pedang tidak akan bisa mudah membunuhmu begitu saja." Dengan santai Rabo mengelap darah di pedangnya.

Jelas ada yang mengganjal di hati dan pikiran Hiyori sekarang. Kasak-kusuk yang ia dengar samar dari teman-teman di sekolah tadi adalah, **"Yato ditangkap dan akan diadili sekarang. Entah di mana dan akan bagaimana jadinya." **Ya, Yato memang telah tertangkap oleh Rabo, tapi siapa Rabo ini sebenarnya? Bukankah seharusnya Yato dihadapkan di persidangan? Tapi di sini, di perempatan jalan perumahan sepi ini, Yato sengaja disiksa malah nyaris mati, dan bahkan tak nampak satupun pihak berwajib yang akan mengadili.

"Nee-san..."

Panggilan parau Yukine menyentak kesadaran Hiyori. "A‒ada apa... Yukine-kun?" Hiyori gelagapan.

"Kita tidak akan... pergi kan...?"

Sulit, sungguh pertanyaan yang sulit untuk Hiyori jawab. Ia dan Yukine ingin tetap di sini menemani Yato. Tapi Yato bersikeras memohon pada Hiyori untuk segera pergi menyelamatkan Yukine.

Hiyori menunduk dalam. Lagi-lagi air matanya menerobos keluar. Dahinya mengerut, giginya bergemelatukan.

Lalu detik berikutnya ia mendongak dan berteriak, "KETUA YATO! AKU PERCAYA PADAMU! Tapi... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung semua beban dan kesakitan seorang diri!"

Yato tetap diam tak menanggapi.

"Yato! Kau pikir untuk apa pertemuan kita? Ha?! Untuk apa?! Sejak bertemu, aku selalu ada di hadapanmu. Kau pun tak pernah lelah mondar-mandir di depan mataku. Aku di sini. Ya, sekarang aku di sini. Kau, dan siapapun, takkan bisa mengenyahkanku begitu saja dari tempatku berdiri!"

Seketika Yato memelotot tajam. Sudut bibir kirinya melengkung ke atas, membuat Rabo terheran.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, Iki Hiyori..." Tiba-tiba saja Yato melesat cepat ke arah Rabo. Dia berhasil memukul beberapa bagian di kepala pria bersurai perak itu. "Sejak awal aku tahu... KAU... MEMANG BERBEDA...!" Kali ini pukulan telak Yato tepat mengenai dada kiri Rabo hingga terdengar bunyi kemretek tulang iga.

"Yato... Yato!"

"Karena kau bersikeras begitu, terpaksa akan kuperlihatkan padamu..."

* * *

Tak mudah mengalahkan Rabo begitu saja, apalagi saat Nora datang membantunya. Yato bahkan terluka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, akhirnya Yato berhasil menumbangkan Rabo dan melenyapkan keberadaan Nora. Kejadian demi kejadian yang Hiyori lihat terlintas begitu cepat. Ia benar-benar terperangah menyaksikan pertarungan mereka bersama Yukine yang masih terus ia dekap.

"Yato... inikah... kebenaran yang akhirnya kau tunjukkan padaku...?" Hiyori mengerjap pelan. Bersamaan dengan musnahnya tubuh Rabo, tampak di matanya kini perumahan asri yang tadi ada sekarang hilang entah kemana, berganti dengan tempat aneh layaknya bebukitan tandus yang ditumbuhi sejenis pohon paku berwarna ungu kehitaman. Serta terdapat reruntuhan.

Salju turun makin lebat. Namun warna putih salju yang jatuh ke permukaan tanah itu pun berubah gelap. Hiyori tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Mendadak terlintas di benak mengenai kedua orang tuanya. Mungkinkah mereka mengalami hal serupa?

"Sekarang kau lihat...?" Yato menghampiri Hiyori yang sedang terduduk, pelan tapi pasti. Hiyori bergidik memandang wajah serius Yato. Tanpa sengaja ia eratkan dekapannya pada Yukine. Takut... Tak dipungkiri, Hiyori memang merasa lega, tapi rasa takut pada Yato mendadak menyergap batinnya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Yato menyentuh pipi Hiyori dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya dingin, membuat dahi Hiyori mengernyit.

"T‒tidak. Aku lebih meras kesal daripada... takut..."

"Hahaa... Kenapa kesal?" Yato mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hiyori hingga tinggal berjarak satu centi saja.

Hembusan nafas Yato hangat mengenai hidung Hiyori. Degup jantungnya jadi tak beraturan. Jelas terasa kini wajahnya menghangat, malu. "J‒jangan dekat-dekat!" Spontan Hiyori mendorong pelan badan Yato.

"Apa kau... akan membunuhku juga...?" tanya Hiyori kemudian.

"Buat apa aku membunuhmu?"

"Karena... mungkin aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu..."

"Ahahaha!" Yato terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Hiyori itu. Hiyori makin dibuat kesal oleh kekeh tawanya. Sejenak mereka terdiam saling pandang. Kemudian Hiyori menunduk, ia usap kepala Yukine yang tampak tertidur tenang.

"Sebelum satu hal besar terjadi setelah ini, aku ingin kau mendengar penjelasanku baik-baik, Hiyori." Yato bangkit berdiri.

"Satu hal besar terjadi setelah ini? Apa maksudmu?" Hiyori mengulang kalimat Yato barusan.

"Dengarkan saja dulu penjelasanku." Yato mengusap peluh di keningnya. "Pulau ini memiliki dunia lain yang sama sekali berbeda dengan duniamu sebelumnya. Hiyori... siapapun yang kau temui di pulau ini adalah zombie."

"A‒apa maksudmu? Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Ah..." Yato menghela nafas. "Makhluk hidup normal sepertimu memang akan sulit memahami ini. Lima tahun yang lalu, Yukine menanam sebuah pohon yang ia dapat dari luar pulau saat karya wisata. Benih pohon berwarna marun yang membawa ajal bagi seluruh penghuni pulau ini. Pohon itu layaknya racun kehidupan. Wabah penyakit yang langka menguar dari akar-akar pohon ini yang dengan cepat kian memanjang ke penjuru pulau. Menyerang makhluk hidup melalui dalam tanah. Udara yang keluar dari pohon menyebabkan gangguan di 5 indera manusia dan binatang. Tanaman-tanaman lain mati kering, air di seluruh pulau pun diserap pohon marun itu hingga kerontang. Kelaparan, kehausan, amarah, mereka seolah memberontak takdir kematian mereka sendiri. Masih bergerak meski tanpa nyawa. Jerit tangis mereka membuat Yukine kecil turut menderita. Karena saat itu Yukine sang penanam lah satu-satunya manusia hidup yang tersisa. Ia merasa sebagai penanggung dosa."

Hiyori menekan dada kirinya. Meski tak bisa mudah percaya tapi ia tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Yato dengan seksama.

"Aku bukan manusia, Hiyori. Aku iblis. Aku hadir di tempat ini karena panggilan Yukine. Ia meraung di ruang Klub Manga lantai 2 sekolah kita, yang di luarnya berdiri ribuan manusia tanpa nyawa. Ia merindukan orang tua, tapi ia tahu mereka pun sama-sama menjadi zombie yang bernafsu memakannya. Ketakutan menyelimuti jiwa Yukine. Saat itulah aku hadir di hadapannya. Hadir, sebagai seorang jelmaan iblis yang sama-sama 'gila'."

"T‒tapi... Mayu, Kazuma-san, Daiko‒"

"Mereka zombie, Hiyori! Mereka zombie!" Yato memekik pelan. "Yukine memohon padaku untuk bisa mengembalikan kehidupannya yang semula. Manusia, lingkungan, bahkan binatang, ia ingin itu semua kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Aku mengabulkan permintaannya. Tapi... Yukine lah yang menjadi tumbalnya. Semua yang ada di pulau ini kembali seperti semula meski makhluk-makhluknya tetap tak bernyawa. Dan Yukine yang menanggung semua kesakitan mereka. Di punggungnya lah semua 'kutukan pohon marun' serta hawa kematian bersarang. Lambat laun punggungnya membusuk, bagi para zombie yang kini seakan hidup normal, Yukine lah yang mereka anggap menjijikkan dan penyebar penyakit yang pantas dimusnahkan. Sering aku merasa marah oleh ulah anarkis mereka yang menjadikan Yukine sebagai buronan. Meski sewaktu-waktu aku bisa saja membalik keadaan dunia ini‒seperti sekarang ini‒ untuk menjadikan mereka zombie lagi atau bahkan membuat mereka benar-benar mati, tapi Yukine tidak mengijinkan. Dia bersikeras mempertahankan kehidupan palsu pulau ini."

"Yukine-kun... yang menanggung semua?"

Yato mengangguk. "Karena itulah, kau dan orang tuamu yang notabene manusia hidup tidak akan terkena wabah kutukan itu. Dan baru saja kau menyaksikan sendiri, aku berhasil menebas habis 'pohon beserta akarnya' yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah jelmaan Rabo dan Nora. Hah... akhirnya hari ini aku benar-benar bisa bertemu Rabo, sudah lama aku ingin melenyapkan mereka."

Yato kembali terduduk di depan Hiyori. Ia meraih lengan kiri Yukine, lalu menariknya pelan ke pelukan.

"Yukine yang memanggilku. Kebijaksanaan hatinya mengenai 'penanggungan dosa' itu pun membuatku bertekad untuk tetap ada di sisinya. Meski akhirnya aku harus beberapa kali pergi untuk mencari manusia hidup lain yang mampu menyelamatkannya. Yaitu kau, Hiyori. Ku harap kau benar-benar bisa mengobatinya. Dan menemaninya tumbuh dewasa."

"Yato... kenapa kau berkata begitu? Bukankah kau ingin terus bersamanya juga?"

"Lihatlah ke belakang..." Yato menunjuk beberapa mobil polisi yang mulai berdatangan.

"Apa itu? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah kau sudah membalik keadaan dunia ini? Seharusnya mereka pun sudah tidak ada kan? Yato...?" tanya Hiyori.

"Maaf Hiyori. Pembalik keadaan yang kulakukan hanya di sekitar sini saja, seiring lenyapnya Rabo dan Nora. Karena Yang Mulia Yukine tidak menyatakan ijin bagiku untuk membalik keadaan seluruh pulau ini."

"YATO!" pekik Hiyori.

"Jangan bergerak! Tetap di tempat kalian!" Beberapa polisi mulai mendekat sambil berteriak.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yato menyerahkan badan lemah Yukine kembali ke dekapan Hiyori. Dia tersenyum simpul. "Ingat titahku, Hiyori? Jaga baik-baik anak ini. Oiya, dia ini sedikit mesum, dan suka pilih-pilih makanan. Kau hati-hati saja... haha!" Yato menjulurkan lidah sambil mengerlingkan mata.

"Yato kau sengaja?!" betapa Hiyori kesal dibuatnya.

Air mata Hiyori luruh lagi saat Yato di seret ke mobil polisi. Hiyori kesal, pikirannya berkecamuk. Awalnya ia sudah sempat merasa lega karena Yato terbebas dari siksaan dua zombie tadi. Tapi kini, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Yato benar-benar akan dibawa pergi untuk diadili.

"Yato! Kau bahkan tahu jelas kau itu 'apa', jadi kau bisa saja menolak penangkapan ini!" teriak Hiyori.

"Hiyori... Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu juga. Beberapa tahun hidup bersama para manusia membuatku bertekad ingin menjadi selayaknya mereka juga..."

Hiyori terkesiap, "Yato..." Ia tak sanggup membantah setelahnya.

‒TU BI KONTINYU‒


End file.
